Dunbarton
Description The easternmost city of the Uladh kingdom. An important city in terms of industry and business, Dunbarton connects the northern & southern kingdoms of Uladh. The city of Dunbarton is enclosed on all sides by walls, which in turn is surrounded by sprawling farmlands. The Town Hall is renowned for its hospitality to travelers, and Dunbarton is also famous for its Restaurant, Bookstore, School and Weapons Shop. Due to cold wind from the north and moist air from the east, climate is generally chilly and high in precipitation. Drinking water is facilitated by a well, as no streams or rivers run past Dunbarton. The entire city is surrounded by brick walls, and the territory expands outside the castle walls, although mostly unpopulated and primarily used for cultivation of plants and livestock, especially in the humid eastern region. Dunbarton boasts various facilities such as church, foodstore, bookstore, school, and weapon shop. The local administration takes place in the town office, which manages a lost and found lot. As of the implementation of Pioneers of Iria, Dunbarton has become the primary place to find player shops, since using Continent Warp while in Iria takes you here. Map Bank Near the center of town is the Dunbarton branch of the Erskin Bank, where Austeyn can be found. Bell Tower Located at the south-west corner of the town, it rings every day at 5:30 AM to signal the start of the day. Bookstore Aeira runs the bookstore, located at the north-eastern corner of the town. Church The only Church of Lymilark in Dunbarton, it is located in the north-west corner of the town and Kristell, a priest, can be found standing out front. Like most priests, Kristell provides part-time jobs that reward a player with Holy Water of Lymilark. Clothing Shop Simon runs the Clothing Shop in Dunbarton. Dungeons There are two dungeons that are in this map: Rabbie Dungeon and Math Dungeon. General Store The town has a General Shop just east of the Town Square which is run by Walter, who can be found standing out front. Grocery Store The store is run by Glenis, who sells food ingredients and cooking tools for Cooking. Healer's House Manus, located inside the Healer's House at the south-east corner of the town, acts as the healer in Dunbarton. Map Area Exits There are four map area exits which go to: * Dugald Aisle (connects to Dugald Residential Town, Tir Chonaill, and Sliab Cuilin) - North section of the map * Port Cobh (connects to Belvast via boat traveling) - East section of the map * Osna Sail (connects to Emain Macha) - West section of the map * Gairech Hills (connects to Sen Mag Plateau and Bangor) - South section of the map School In front of the school, you can find Aranwen there. Inside the school, you can find Stewart, who sells skill books and wands. Square The central district of the town. Many players can set up their Personal Shops to sell their goods and wares. Statue A statue of a Unicorn can be located here. Concerts and meetings are held here. Town Office At the Town Office, Lost and Found can be accessed by Eavan Weapon Store The store is run by Nerys, who sells weapons and armor. She can also repair them at a 95% success rate. Resources * There are four wells: one near the Church, one behind the Weapons Shop, one behind the Healer's House, and one near the Statue (in the south-west corner). * There is one Cooking Oven: near the Church, right beside the well. * There are Hen and Potato fields around the north, east, and southeast areas castle wall as well as Cows at the southwest. * Base Herb patches and Apple trees are scattered throughout the field * There are some Sheep and Spiders around the Moon Gate to the west Local NPCs Monsters *Black Grizzly Bear (northwest) *Black Grizzly Bear Cub (northwest) *Brown Dire Wolf (northeast) *Brown Dire Wolf Cub *Brown Fox *Brown Grizzly Bear (northeast and near Math Dungeon) *Brown Grizzly Bear Cub *Gray Fox *Imp (northwest) (northeast) *Kobold Bandit (northeast) *Gray Wolf (northeast) *Red Grizzly Bear (near Math Dungeon) *Red Grizzly Bear Cub *Red Bear *Red Fox *Red Spider (west side) *White Spider (west side, also near Math Dungeon) *Wisp (near Math Dungeon) *Young Brown Fox *Young Gray Fox *Young Red Fox Field Boss *Black Raccoon *Goblin Bandit *Young Black Raccoon Trivia *Before the Trading Post was implemented in the Generation 15, Season 1 Update, there was once an additional Potato Field that players could gather Potatoes from. If one clicks in certain spots of the dirt field in front of the Trading Post, it is possible to unearth potatoes. Notes Category:Uladh